Rigrit Bers Caurau
Rigrit Bers Caurau (リグリット・ベルスー・カウラウ) was a member of the Thirteen Heroes, who fought against the Evil Deities 200 years ago. She is also an adamantite ranked adventurer and former member of Blue Rose. Appearance Rigrit is described to have the physique of an old woman. Personality Rigrit has a playful and mischievous personality, despite her elderly appearance. Background Over 200 years ago, Rigrit joined the Thirteen Heroes in order to fight off the swarm of Evil Deities that threatened to destroy the New World. After the group disbanded, she has spent a lot of her time in seclusion to improve her magic and has even extended her natural lifespan beyond that of a natural human's. At one point in her career, she used to be a member of Blue Rose, serving as the supporting role of a magic caster. When she decided to retire, she found Evileye and beat her along with the rest of the Blue Rose members in order to make Evileye her replacement. She later vanished, with her whereabouts being a mystery to a majority of other nations. Chronology The Invader's of The Large Tomb Arc Rigrit visited the Platinum Dragon Lord who resides in the Eight Greed Kings' floating castle and the two were reminiscing of their time, when they fought the Evil Deities as well as assessing the new disturbance that has the potential to throw the world into chaos again. The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc Evileye stated that she made contact with "the old hag" to find information about the Sorcerer King. Abilities and Powers Though nothing much is known about Rigrit's capabilities, Fluder mentioned that Rigrit happens to be a necromancer, who has the power of controlling the undead. She can extend her life with magic like other powerful magic casters. She is one of the few humans who can defeat Evileye, according to the Platinum Dragon Lord. It was also stated that the strongest of the heroes was capable of using fifth tier magic. It is safe to assume that she also has the capacity to cast fifth tier magic spells. Main Equipment * Unnamed Sword: She equipped a well-made sword. Relationships Platinum Dragon Lord Platinum Dragon Lord is a colleague and friend of Rigrit in the days of adventuring as the Thirteen Heroes and both fought against the Evil Deities. However, during their travels he was actually controlling an empty armor from a distance using magic, so she did not know it was him. After the truth was revealed, like most of the other members of the Thirteen Heroes, she came to hold a grudge against him for not telling them the truth. Evileye Evileye is a colleague and friend of Rigrit in the Thirteen Heroes, who fought alongside with her against the Evil Deities. She called Evileye a "Crybaby" and she was not above beating her into submission in order to force her to take her place in Blue Rose, even though Evileye had no such intention in the first place. Gazef Stronoff Rigrit entrusted him with a magic ring made from Wild Magic. Trivia * In the Drama CD, Pinison remembers 'an old woman of the thirteen heroes'. This implies that Rigrit's age may actually be longer than 200. * The ring created through wild magic that Rigrit used to have came into the possession of Gazef. Gazef later lent the ring to Climb, who still retains it. Quotes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Legendary Figures Category:Necromancers Category:Magic Caster Category:Thirteen Heroes Category:Blue Rose